


Serenity

by Serenity



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity/pseuds/Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta by lilith. Thank you! You are amazing!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by lilith. Thank you! You are amazing!

"Erik! You are not alone!"

The echo of his friend's words held him in this world. But he wanted to drown forever now. His wrinkled hands before his face, the man sat in Charles’ great chair he hadn't used for decades; always preferring his wheelchair. Now, even this one was empty.  
The old man hadn't eaten for a few days now and he felt his bones weakening . He couldn't bring himself to live without the man he used to know...used to love so many years of his life.

"Erik! Don't do this." a faraway voice whispered.

He looked up, but the room was as empty as his heart. Erik lowered his head again and closed his eyes. "You said this too many times in our life, Charles. And sometimes I gave in to you." The sobs rippled through him so suddenly he opened his eyes in surprise. Then he got up.  
"Not this time, Charles." And his voice rose to a scream. "I cannot stand a single day without you anymore! Can you hear me? I won't!" Then he summoned his power for the last time. But this time he turned it against himself. "If I couldn't save you, Charles, why saving myself?"

"ERIK!"

The old man's face reddened and rivers of mutant blood spilled out of his ears, eyes and nose. He felt every inch of his body collapsing until his brain shut down.  
Erik Lehnsherr closed his eyes and darkness took him in its arms of eternal serenity.

The room was empty but a strange aura shimmered in the air. It was a love reunited and now allowed to exist forever.


End file.
